1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a shelf storage box with a combination information card holding formation and handle formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Heretofore various shelf storage box arrangements with punch out handles, windows for reception of information cards and other configurations have been proposed. Examples of such prior art shelf storage boxes are disclosed in the following patents.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 654,545 Johnson 2,135,021 Zalkind 2,644,632 Calff 2,938,623 Eichorn 3,465,945 Reenberg 3,658,234 Deckys 3,784,083 Pfaffendors et al. ______________________________________
The Zalkind U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,021 discloses a drawer type box which has a punch out tab forming a handle for the box.
The Calff U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,632 discloses a shelf storage box having a window for an identification card.
The Eichorn U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,623 discloses a box having a pullout handle with a separate removable tab which will provide a window for receiving an identification card.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the shelf storage box of the present invention differs from the previously proposed shelf storage boxes by providing a handle formation which is arranged so that when it is folded out from the front wall formation of the box, the space provided is utilized as a window for exposing information regarding the contents of the box on an information card which is received within the front wall formation. Further, the handle formation has a hole therein to facilitate gripping of the handle formation by a finger.